


Test Drive

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Sex on a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yazuu's bike gets an upgrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Test Drive  
> Rating: NC17  
> Warnings: Remnant smex and unsafe use of vehicles  
> Word count: 1070  
> Summary: Yazuu's bike gets an upgrade. (Explains how the damn thing moved so tight in "Advent Children"!)  
> Prompt: Loz/Yazoo: Sex on a motorcycle – "vroom! vroom!"

“You’re gonna love this,” Loz muttered into the guts of the motorcycle.

“Me, or the bike?” Yazuu replied. He leaned casually against the nearest tree and folded his arms. “What are you doing, anyway?”

“Installing the newest drive system,” Loz told him with a grin. “It uses a gyroscopic master controller instead of that old magnetic one. State of the art!”

“You mean stolen, _Shinra_ state of the art,” Yazuu observed, smirking. “I’d ask you where you got it, but I’m more curious about why you’re putting it in _my_ bike.”

Loz looked up and wiped sweat from his forehead, smearing a streak of white grease across his face like impromptu war paint. “I got one for each of us. I couldn’t find Kadaj to ask him, and I didn’t want him to get mad at me for just doing it, so…”

Yazuu smiled wicked sweet and asked, “But why not _your_ bike, Loz?”

Loz frowned a little. “I just thought you’d like to try it first.”

“Is it ready, then?”

“Just a sec.” Loz carefully tightened the last few fasteners, then set the device to run a calibration test. When the light cycled from red to yellow to green and then off, Loz looked up at his brother and nodded. “There you go! Ready for a test run.”

Yazuu paced closer, spiraling in to circle his brother and the bike. “You’re coming with me,” he murmured, trailing his hand across Loz’ bare shoulders. “I won’t risk a breakdown without my favorite mechanic on hand.” He slid gracefully to the saddle, brushing against his brother’s chest as he did so.

Loz turned toward his own bike, but Yazuu stopped him.

“Get on behind me.”

Loz packed the most relevant tools into the storage compartment, then swung his leg over and settled in behind Yazuu. He let his hands rest on his brother’s waist. “Go slow until you get the hang of it, okay?”

Yazuu gave a little laugh and leaned his head back just enough to feel Loz’ breath on his neck. “Don’t worry, I won’t wipe out.” He switched the machine on and eased the kickstand up, then guided the bike out of their camp and toward open ground.

The vibrations from the powerful engine rumbled through Loz’ spine and settled between his legs. Loz sighed and relaxed into it, eager for the moment Yazuu decided to really put the machine to the test. His brother did everything with a kind of accidental elegance, and Loz was sure this test drive would be something to remember.

“Do I have to do anything special?” Yazuu shouted back over the wind as he gunned the engine.

“Just turn,” Loz told him, bracing himself with his legs.

Yazuu lowered himself to nearly lie along the machine and pulled a hard left.

A civilian-issue, non-enhanced bike would have slid; this very bike a day before would have tipped perilously.

Today, however, the bike clung to the ground like a ball bearing in a track, hurtling through the turn with perfect precision.

Surprised, Yazuu pulled it sharply back to the right – and the bike swept into a graceful, sand-boiling spiral.

Loz let out a whoop and pumped his fist in the air.

Yazuu looked back over his shoulder and grinned, easing the bike to a stop. “I dare say, I think it works!”

“Obstacle course?” Loz urged him, nodding toward the boulders scattered across the plain.

Yazuu aimed the bike for the narrow pathway between the stones. He circled and dodged as though avoiding pursuit, pushing the bike to compensate faster and faster. Through it all, the machine stayed neatly on its course.

Loz could feel Yazuu’s excitement at the ride: his breathing had quickened, and his skin had grown materia-hot. Sliding a hand down, Loz was not surprised to find that his brother was also quite hard.

When Yazuu didn’t tell him to stop, Loz grew bolder. He unfastened his brother’s pants and took him in hand, stroking long and slow.

Yazuu’s driving became more edgy. The tires kicked up small stones and gravel, flung them hard enough to bruise.

Loz stroked him faster.

With a low growl that only just carried over the noise of the bike, Yazuu raised himself up off the saddle and glanced back at his brother.

Loz grinned fiercely and tugged Yazuu’s pants down, then undid his own. He rubbed some of the grease over his cock while his other hand kneaded at Yazuu’s exposed flesh. Positioning himself just so, Loz gripped Yazuu by the hips and guided him down.

Yazuu kept the bike moving in a straight line for a few moments while he settled onto Loz’ cock, his body tense around the stiffened flesh. He crouched just above his brother, leaving Loz room to move as the terrain pulled the bike into another slalom.

With the bike hurtling along as it was, Loz found that he couldn’t maintain any kind of rhythm; instead, he pulled Yazuu the rest of the way down and wrapped his hand around his brother’s cock again.

Yazuu moaned softly, the sound blending with the rumble of the engine. He braced himself and ground backwards as best he could until Loz hit something that made Yazuu gasp. Holding as still as possible, Yazuu let the motion of the bike dictate an irresistibly irregular rhythm.

Loz shifted his angle a little, widening his legs and letting his balls touch the saddle; the constant yet unpredictable vibration made him gasp.

Yazuu reached down to shift his brother’s grip on his cock, moving his hand to just cup the head. Pre-come leaked steadily from the slit; Yazuu tensed, trying to postpone the inevitable.

As Yazuu tightened around him, Loz groaned and ran his thumb across the tip of his brother’s cock.

The bike never wavered even as Yazuu came with a yell, shooting white streaks into the wind.

Loz moaned as his brother’s climax brought him over the edge, his cock throbbing with every reflexive squeeze.

The bike cruised to a stop bare inches away from a particularly sizable boulder. Yazuu arched his back and reached a hand behind him to cup his brother’s face. He pulled Loz into an over-shoulder kiss, deep and tender. “Thank you for thinking of me, brother,” Yazuu purred.

Loz grinned wickedly at him. “You know, we’ll need to test drive the other two bikes when I get them done…”


End file.
